Fabrice
|enemies = |likes = Acting, theatre, British culture, Gaspard, Fenrir, food, his family and friends, singing and dancing, playing with his brothers|dislikes = Elijah's clumsiness, Tito's annoyance, Gaspard and the gang being harmed, Butch, being kidnapped, confronting his brothers|powers = |weapons = Claws and teeth|fate = Continues to live happily with his family and friends.|inspiration = Francis from Disney's Oliver and Company}} '''Fabrice '''is an English Bulldog and a major character in the Black Lion franchise. He was orphaned when his parents drowned at sea, while they were on a trip to America. Fabrice was found and adopted by Fenrir who raised with four dogs and one cat. After starting his first day of high school, Fabrice became the close friend and idol of Matthew. Background Fabrice was born to a high-social class family in the city of England. He was taught how to be a sophisticated and elegant aristocrat. For practice, his parents would take him to tea parties. During those tea parties, they would a good time by sharing laughter and cheer. Fabrice was even taken to the grand theaters where he developed a dream to become an actor. As the years went by, Fabrice's dream grew stronger until he decided to sign up for the "Romeo and Juliet" play. He passed the audition and learned that the play will take place in America. So, the next day, Fabrice and his parents took a boat ride to America. During the boat ride, Fabrice and his parents sailed into rough seas. The boat couldn't change to a safer course, so they had to abandon ship. All of a sudden, all of the lifeboats were accidentally released into the sea and destroyed. There was only one life boat left. The Bulldogs had to save their son, so they placed him in the last lifeboat and dropped into the sea. As Fabrice sailed away, the cruise ship was destroyed and Fabrice's parents drowned at sea by the monstrous waves. Fabrice sadly rowed to America after being orphaned. He arrived in Columbia, unconscious. When Fenrir visited the beach for a vacation, he spotted an unconscious Fabrice and came to his aid. Fenrir looked across the ocean and saw smoke coming out of the cruise ship. He discovered that Fabrice was an orphan. He took him back to his warehouse where he was adopted into the Gears family. Fabrice got along with Dylan, Ranie, and Ray but the Bulldog had a strained relationship with Elijah along with Tito. The trio would always fight and this was due to Elijah's low intelligence. Fabrice and Tito would even tease Elijah about his low intelligence. One day, when Elijah walked out of his last class and was about to head home. He was suddenly confronted by Butch who made an attempt to attack the Great Dane. After he rudely insulted Elijah, Fabrice and Tito came to the rescue. They helped Elijah scared Butch away and they apologized for their ill treatment towards the Great Dane. The trio put aside their and finally became friends. Personality Fabrice is an English Bulldog who loves theatre, acting and Shakespeare. He sees himself as an elegant aristocrat. He does everything he can to follow in his parents' footsteps as aristocrats. His dream to be an actor was so strong that he has a habit of acting Shakespeare's famous plays whenever he has free time. Fabrice doesn't like his acting being interrupted especially when he's in character. Fabrice can be a little snobbish and pompous at times. It's usually a sign of his short temper. He doesn't like Tito annoying him, people insulting his weight or the opera. Fabrice can be a little confrontational especially towards Tito when he unintentionally upsets Gaspard. He deeply cares for his friends and is protective of them. Along with Dylan and the others, Fabrice strongly respects Gaspard and hates it when someone opposes or claims that he's better than him. He especially doesn't like Tito making Gaspard upset with his unintentional insults. Physical appearance Fabrice is an obese Bulldog with beige fur and wears a black shirt. Appearances The Black Lion 2 Fabrice serves as a supporting character in the film. He is first seen at the talent show when Gaspard and Randy sing a duet. After the song, Gaspard bids Fabrice and the others a farewell as he travels to Woolsville. Later in the movie, Fabrice helps Gaspard defeat Wolfsbane and save Woolsville and Prince Carlos. At the end of the movie, he helps Matthew remodel and is last seen dancing to the song "Family" along with the others. The North Wooten Fabrice is one of the kids who weren't abducted by Professor Whiskers. He later helps Gaspard by changing the kids back to normal by using the antidote-filled gun. At the end of the film, he is seen at Matthew's North Wind ceremony for saving the world from Whiskers' evil plans. The Black Lion Fabrice serves as a supporting character in the cartoon series. Category:Article of the week Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Heroes Category:Wooten characters Category:Siblings Category:Teenagers Category:Animated characters Category:English characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Anti-heroes Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Singing characters Category:European characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Dancers Category:Orphans Category:Reformed characters Category:Students Category:Martial Artists Category:Deuteragonists Category:Nephews